1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices, and particularly, to a cleaning device incorporating carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Ionic Polymer Metal Composites (IPMCs) are synthetic composite materials that display artificial muscle behavior under an applied voltage. IPMCs are composed of an ionic polymer like Nafion® or Flemion® whose planar surfaces are coated with conductors such as platinum or gold. Under an applied voltage (1-5V) on IPMCs, ion migration and electrostatic repulsion result in a bending actuation.
However, voltages above 1.23V applied on IPMCs will result in electrolysis of water, which limits the useful voltage range on IPMCs.